


Bow spring back

by Garchomp445



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mostly Fluff, azama's a jerk as usual tho, i mean "spring back" come on, i really should've done a daylight savings time joke since that was today but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: Setsuna is trying her best to teach Beruka and Selena how to craft a bow of their very own. Her narcolepsy gets in the way, but neither of them seem to mind.Written for Fire Emblem Femslash Week 2019, 3/10 to 3/16Day one: Betrayal





	Bow spring back

**Author's Note:**

> okay i thought i wasn't going to participate this year but i decided to write something at the last moment. ahaha just 6 more days to go.... if i burn out pls don't @ me

“This step is the most important, so pay close attention…” Setsuna trailed off as she pulled the bowstring down slowly. Very, very slowly. Selena tried to copy what she was doing, but she got impatient and just sat back to watch. Setsuna didn’t continue, didn’t explain what she was doing, she was just moving. So. Slowly.

“I think she fell asleep.” Selena whispered.

Beruka stared directly at Setsuna, completely expressionless. She whispered, “Perhaps we simply don’t understand yet.”

Setsuna slumped over and her bowstring sprang off. It rocketed through a window and disappeared.

“She’s betrayed us! Setsuna’s trying to sabotage our bows!” Selena shook her head, “Beruka, tell me you can’t believe this.”

Beruka nodded solemnly, “I cannot believe that. She is not trying to sabotage our bows, she simply fell asleep.”

“Heh, so I’m right?”

“You were correct in the past.” Beruka glared at her, “Now you are wrong.”

“Hey! You can’t do that!” Selena laughed, “But, like, she was just telling us how to string our bows, right?”

“That’s quite possible.”

“So. She fell asleep while stringing the bow. She’s going to expect all of our bows to be correctly strung when she wakes up.” Selena handed Beruka her bow, “Here, you string yours and mine, and I’ll go get Setsuna’s string from the garden. Or wherever it went.”

Beruka blinked, “Wouldn’t it be far easier to simply-”

“Shush! We gotta do something nice for her, right?”

“Fine.”

Selena turned and dashed out the door. The string came out the left side of the building, so it’d be somewhere in the middle garden. She found the exit, then hopped over a fence and crouched into the ground. Where do strings hide when they try to flee? She glanced back to the window to Setsuna’s room, then tried to calculate its trajectory. If it went in a straight line, it would’ve gone… Right into that bush. It was a beautiful flowering bush, which meant it was covered in bees every second of the day. Selena groaned and crawled towards the bush, wary of any tiny, stingy adversaries. A voice called from behind her,

“Hey, you aren’t a gardener! Are you auditioning for the role of a worm?”

That voice could only belong to Azama, a retainer that Selena had been running into more and more often. Selena let out a loud sigh and tried her best to ignore him.

“Ah, or perhaps a bellows? I know you’re a blow-hard, maybe that is a good career choice!”

Selena dragged her fingers through the dirt. If she stopped to beat him senseless, she probably wouldn’t get back to Setsuna in time. They needed her more. She located the string. Wedged between two branches towards the back. She stuck her hand in.

“No time for chit-chat? Don’t tell me Setsuna fell asleep again, and you’re desperately searching for some way to be interesting!”

“You’re just mad she doesn’t have time for you anymore. You probably thought she was a close friend, right?” Selena, her hand still stuck in a bush, tried to turn around and smirk, “But, no. You’re just an acquaintance after all.”

Azama’s brow furrowed, “That was quite cruel! I only insulted you repeatedly. You didn’t have to show me your ugly face!” He laughed at his own stupid insult.

Selena grabbed onto the string. She barely resisted smashing every branch on her way out in frustration.

“At least we’re still training and growing stronger! If you laze about any more, I’ll be Hinoka’s new retainer by the end of the week!”

There was no response. Selena whipped around, but Azama was nowhere to be seen. He left just to rile her up more! And it was working! She growled in frustration and shouted,

“Beruka! Here’s the string, hurry!”

She jumped onto the walkway and presented the string through their window. Beruka stopped stroking Setsuna’s hair abruptly. She didn’t meet Selena’s eyes as she walked over. How she still got embarrassed about that kind of thing was beyond Selena.

“Hurry!” She whispered.

Beruka took the string, and Selena took her hand.

“Come on, she likes touching you! Don’t look like a kicked puppy.”

“I know. It’s just… not normal.”

“Ha! Not yet!” Selena lingered on Beruka’s hand, then slipped away, “I’ll be right back.”

She sprinted around the hallway, and back into their room. Beruka had placed three perfectly strung bows exactly where they were before. Selena slid right into her seat and pumped her fist.

“Nice! Great teamwork, Beruka!”

“Mhm.” Beruka looked over, “Also, Selena, if you ever want me to silence Azama forever-”

“Nope! Nuh-uh! Definitely don’t want you to murder anyone!”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! I am absolutely certain!”

“We have these nice, silent bows…” Beruka motioned towards their intricate creations.

Selena rolled her eyes, “Are you trying to be funny? Okay, how about we ask Setsuna? If she wants to, we’ll make a date out of it.”

“Was that not funny?”

“It was a little.”

Setsuna woke up with all the elegance of a turtle on its shell. Her back cracked loudly as she returned to a human position. She grabbed the bow, noticed that it was strung correctly, then presented it.

“And that’s it. Now you know how to make a bow.”

Selena politely clapped her hands. Beruka stated,

“Would you like to murder Azama with us.”

Setsuna put a finger up to her chin. She looked up at the ceiling.

“Maybe not today. Didn’t you want to practice shooting first?”

“Aw, looks like we aren’t going to murder anyone today! What a shame.” Selena elbowed Beruka.

“Yes. A shame.”

Setsuna smiled brightly, “I’m sure you’ll get your chance another day.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed etc etc azama is so terrible but he's great for artificial tension! what's better than a character whose entire personality is just an edgy 4chan internet troll? literally any other character! but he's there so why not, it's kinda fun
> 
> anyway feel free to leave comments and kudos! love ya'll!
> 
> (also no they did not end up murdering azama beruka just cannot make any other types of jokes)


End file.
